One Last Breath
by nasha1479
Summary: Sesh - Lin. Una perdida para él en su vida sin siquiera saberlo fue el comienzo de algo inesperado. El conocer a la persona que le cambiaria para siempre su mundo. Podra atreverse Seshomaru a sortear los obstaculos? lean y veremos que pasa.


**ONE LAST BREATH**

Bueno esta historia se me ocurrio mientras desarrollaba mi primer fic, me sorprendio bastante que mi imaginacion volara tan rapido para ser una inexperta en esto de los fics, pero me ha parecido divertido. Asi que comparto por ahora el primer capitulo

Aclaro: Inuyasha y personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Tahashi. Solo la historia me pertenece. En esta realidad alternativa todos son humanos.

El titulo del fic corresponde a una canción la banda Creed. Tenia varios años que no escuchaba esta canción y mientras me ponia a escribirlo pues me inspiro bastante.

**EL FUNERAL – CAPITULO I**

Parecía mentira que en tan solo unas cuantas horas, la que podía llamarse una tranquila tarde se transformo en una negra y triste. Como si el crepúsculo que siempre caía después de las seis de la tarde se hubiera adelantado y todo se hubiera vuelto negro.

El hombre al que una vez admiro y respeto había exhalado su último aliento. Su padre Inutaisho un gran hombre, un gran personaje, el que forjo los primeros años de su vida había fallecido.

Para Seshomaru esto le parecía algo irreal, su padre, un ser que nunca creyó caería, finalmente termino abatido por una enfermedad del corazón con la cual llevaba años luchando. Ese dia recibió la noticia a las dos de la tarde cuando se dirigía a una de las plantas de diseño de autos de la cual se hacía cargo.

Seshomaru sama – se escuchaba la voz compungida de Jaken, el viejo mayordomo. Intuyo por el tono de la voz que algo no andaba bien.

Sucede algo malo Jaken?-

…..

Hubo un corto silencio detrás del celular seguido de un suspiro después de haber formulado la pregunta

Jaken, que pasa? Demandó. Comenzaba a impacientarse

Seshomaru sama me temo que soy portador de no muy buenas noticias – respondía el mayordomo con voz trémula

Habla de una buena vez, sabes que no me gusta andarme con rodeos!, maldición! – se molestaba con Jaken cuando actuaba así, pero su sexto sentido le decía que algo malo había pasado.

Inutaisho sama ha fallecido – chillo el viejo sapo.

La notica que le habían soltado lo había dejado inmóvil.

Quedo en shock pero no lloro por supuesto, aunque fuera su padre, tal vez fuera por orgullo o quién sabe qué, pero las emociones no eran esenciales en su persona. Simplemente era difícil que acudieran a él. Desde hace mucho tiempo se había jurado a si mismo nunca más volver a experimentas las sensaciones débiles como la tristeza, la pena o el dolor. Eso era para los débiles!

Cuando ocurrió? - Su rostro no se altero en lo absoluto. Sin embargo por dentro sentía como crecía un extraño vacio, difícil de describir. Como si todo alrededor de repente anduviera en otra frecuencia y el fuera el único que se percatara de todo.

Hace unas horas – respondía vagamente Jaken – Fue muy repentino, la señora Izayoi no le ha podido avisar porque en estos momentos esta inconsolable. Así que fui el encargado de comunicarle esta desgracia – la voz comenzaba a rompérsele

Todo en esta casa ahorita es muy triste... – continuaba

Estaré allí mañana, prepara todo para mi regreso – fue la absoluta y concisa respuesta que dio el peliplateado

Voló tan pronto le fue posible de regreso a su país. Dejo a cargo a Nadeshiko. La chica era joven pero se defendía bien y podría encargarse de todo mientras estuviera ausente.

El vuelo tomo prácticamente día y medio a pesar de que surcaba los cielos en su jet privado Embraer Phenom 300. Toda una joya de la aviación diseñada para familias tan exclusivas como los Taisho. De seguro valdría su buen par de millones, cantidad que era insignificante para ellos.

Durante las 36 horas que transcurrieron a través del océano rebusco en su mente aquellos recuerdos que tenia de su padre. Se sirvió un trago y se sentó en uno de los mullidos asientos y su mente se perdió en el horizonte a través de una de las ventanas.

Si, su padre. … su Señor Padre Inutaisho. Había que reconocerlo no fue un mal padre en realidad. Le dio cuanto quiso, le enseño muchas cosas importantes: honor, respeto… pero después de la separación de sus padres nada volvió a ser lo mismo.

Su madre le pidió el divorcio después de casi una década de casados y dejo a Inutaisho con Seshomaru , solos.

Los motivos de tal división nunca se los contaron y tal vez jamás sabría las motivaciones. Además su madre a la que se parecía mucho tanto en carácter como físicamente ni siquiera pelió su custodia. Eso lo altero mucho durante esa época.

No comprendía como el ser que se supone lucha por sus hijos con tan solo una firma en un papel y un acuerdo de separación de bienes, así tan fácil lo abandonaba. No le molesto en lo más mínimo la suerte de su único hijo.

Sufrió mucho los primeros meses, se convirtió en todo un rebelde, discutía a diario con su padre, se metía en peleas y hasta estrello un día un auto. Tenía tan solo 12 años, a esa corta edad ya sabia mas o menos conducir un auto gracias a Jaken. Se encontró el preciado vehículo en la cochera con las llaves puestas, no dudo en arrancarlo, de cero a 150, no estaba mal, adoraba la velocidad pero perdió el control y temino estampándolo contra un árbol.

Su padre no lo castigo muy severamente, sabía que su hijo estaba destruido por el divorcio. Se sentía culpable. Así que progenitor e hijo acordaron que mejor era que Seshomaru se fuera un tiempo a un internado en Europa. Pasara una temporada por allá y así las cosas se tranquilizaban un poco. Además ambos necesitaban paz, una anhelada paz…

Paso su adolescencia en Inglaterra , estudio en Eton y luego se paso por algunas universidades eurpeas, Francia, Suiza, Alemania. A la final decidió reprimir totalmente sus emociones porque ya no valía la pena seguir llorando por los demás.

Una que otra navidad la pasaba en Japón con su padre. Y este a su vez también lo visitaba regularmente. La relación mejoro bastante, se transformo muy cordial. Su padre le enseñaba todo lo que sabia y el procuraba aprender lo mejor y lo más valioso del gran Inutaisho.

Poco a poco paso a encargarse de las fábricas de Autos de la región Europea. Los autos formaban parte de su pasión y no dudo en aceptar dicho reto.

X O X O X

Llego al aeropuerto casi al medio día. Allí estaba el viejo Jaken que se recostaba frente al auto negro que había estacionado en la entrada principal.

Jaken era un hombrecito bajito, bastante extraño, tenía una apariencia como de un sapo. Si hubiera sido una criatura mítica en otra época definitivamente la suya sería la de un verde sapo.

Amo bonito , que bueno verle nuevamente – lo miro con ojos grandes y agachados

Yaaa Jaken, para ya! – Espetaba molesto – Sabes que no me agrada para nada ese onomástico que me pones, ni que viviéramos en la época de hace 300 años.

Está bien Seshomaru sama – bajaba la cabeza apenado el hombrecito.

Seshomaru emitió un pequeño gruñido – tampoco le agradaba mucho eso de que en Japón la servidumbre optara por usar aquellos títulos de respeto. Sobre todo con los Taisho. En su casa y en las empresas de Japón de las cuales su familia era dueña, todos actuaban de esa manera. Prácticamente como si aun vivieran en la Era Feudal.

Para él era diferente, bastaba con un "señor" , ya se había acostumbrado por vivir tanto tiempo en Europa y se sentía extraño el ser llamado de aquella forma.

A ver cuéntame que ha ocurrido después de que me llamaste ayer –todavía intentaba hacerse a la idea de que esto estaba pasando.

Mmm pues vera. Izayoi sama y ….. La señora Izayoi y la señorita Lin – se apresuro a corregir el atribulado mayordomo al ver por el retrovisor los censores ojos de su señor. – Organizaron todo. No fue fácil dado como estaba el ambiente en la mansión.

Esos dos nombres le causaban cierta molestia el oírlos mencionar. El primero porque era el de la segunda esposa de su padre.

Inutaisho se había vuelto a casar al poco tiempo de haberse divorciado y para colmo le habían dado un hermano.

Arggg – cerro los puños en son de desagrado – Un hermanito que para nada le llamaba la atención y menos si sospechaba que dadas las fechas tal vez su padre ya desde hace tiempo andaba con aquella mujer.

Y pues el otro nombre era de la "protegida de su padre". La había adoptado en una de sus tantas obras sociales. La chiquilla huérfana le gano el corazón al viejo Taisho o algo parecido y pues fue acogida bajo la protección de su familia.

La recordaba vagamente. La última vez que la había visto fue en una fiesta que organizo su familia y tendría ella escasos 7 años. En las conversaciones que mantenía con su progenitor siempre la escuchaba mencionar, el anciano estaba tan maravillado con su adquisición. De seguro aquella mocosa ahora se habría convertido en alguna chica frívola y superficial. Claro una mujer rodeada de tanto lujo tarde o temprano terminaba sucumbiendo a los placeres de las cosas materiales.

De eso él sabía mucho, ya que siempre fue un hombre muy atractivo desde muy joven y las mujeres cuando escuchaban su nombre, veían su aspecto y sus propiedades no dudaban en acercársele. Solo tenía que mirarlas y era como hipnotizarlas. En el ambiente mundano era calificado como un tipo playboy y conquistador. A él le daba igual, porque no podía negar algo que tan fácil se le daba.

Evocó aquella vez cuando la vio en casa por primera vez.

_Su familia celebraba una de tantas fiestas como siempre. Solo eran para estrechar relaciones con otras familias y personalidades del mundo social y empresarial._

_Había venido a pasar unos días en casa ya que en el instituto estaban de días feriados y su padre lo quería en casa. Lo hacía por respeto a él pero no le agradaba mucho hacer vida familiar, sobre todo cuando ahora tenía una nueva "mamá" y un medio hermano._

_Este último le resultaba bastante insoportable, se llevaban 5 años de diferencia. Inuyasha era travieso, impulsivo e incontrolable. Una completa ladilla le parecía._

_Cansado de las conversaciones insulsas de la fiesta salió a caminar al jardín. Uno de sus lugares favoritos dentro de la casa._

_De pronto escucho los gritos de una niña que llamaron su atención._

_REGRESAMELA! – chillaba una niña de cabellos negros_

_POR FAVOR! , ES MIA! – saltaba la pequeña mientras unos par de chicos como de la misma edad de Seshomaru se reían._

_Uno de ellos sostenía en lo alto una muñeca, mientras le hacía muecas a la pequeña. Y el otro tenía fuertemente agarrado a su hermano por la cabeza, dominándolo totalmente mientras este trataba de zafarse._

_Que dices Muso, se la regreso? – se mofaba el otro._

_Mmm no se Bankotsu, que siga suplicando, esa muñeca tal vez la venda por ahí.. _

_Jajaja -reían el par de malditos_

_La niña lloraba pero saco valor y le lanzó un puntapié a Bankotsu_

_REGRESAMELA, BAKA – grito_

_AICH KISAMA! – se retorcía el chico mientras brincaba_

_No seas tan atrevida – y la empujo arrojándola al suelo._

_Volvieron a reír a carcajadas – les parecía de lo más divertido la escena._

_Eso era inaudito, estaba bien, que no solidarizara mucho. La convivencia con los demás no le era muy grata, pero abusar de los más débiles y sobre todo de una inocente pequeña le era de lo más repulsivo._

_Bankotsu volvió a agitar en el aire la muñeca pero luego lanzo un grito ahogado._

_Seshomaru agarraba su mano fuertemente. La apretaba tan fuerte que de pronto se escucho un pequeño crujido._

_Ayyyyyyyyyyyyy – aullaba Bankotsu_

_Creo que deberías de meterte con alguien de tu tamaño, no te parece eh Bankotsu?– hablaba pausadamente Seshomaru sin soltar a su oponente._

_Maldito desgraciado! – se retorcía arrodillado_

_SUELTAME! – exigió_

_SUELTALO! – grito Muso y apretó el cuello de su hermano que se debatía en tratar de salir de la llave que le hacía. Notó que Inuyasha le sangraba la nariz, de seguro había luchado con esos pero, como eran más grandes lo habían abatido facilmente._

_Si no lo sueltas, seguiré lastimando a tu hermanito Seshomaru – amenazo Muso_

_Ja! – Sonrió divertido el peliblanco._

_Me tiene sin cuidado lo que le hagas- se encogió de hombros- Pero si quieres que tu amiguito conserve su habilidad para escribir no exigiría nada – y apretó nuevamente la mano de Bankotsu que volvió a crujir y este a gemir de dolor._

_Qué me dices, eh – alzo una ceja- Porque no nos dejamos de juegos tontos-_

_Está bien!, Esta bien y liberó a su hermano el cual jadeaba cansadamente._

_Soltó la mano de Bankotsu a vez – sin antes amenazarlos – No quiero volverlos a ver por aquí. De lo contrario la próxima ambos tendrán que usar prótesis como manos – He hizo gestos con los dedos de las manos de modo divertido._

_TE ACUSARE CON TU PADRE, MALDITO! – se agarraba dolido la mano el otro_

_Haz lo que quieras. Si deseas también enséñale la manito como prueba. Me da igual. – Se giro y se agacho a recoger la muñeca para entregársela a la pequeña._

_Estas bien? - Aquella niña tenía unos ojos negros y oscuros como la noche._

_La pequeña tomo con una mano la muñeca y limpio con el dorso de la otra sus lágrimas._

_Gracias – se acerco tímidamente y le planto un tierno beso en la mejilla izquierda y se marcho corriendo feliz._

_Se llevo instintivamente sus dedos al lugar donde le habían besado. Sentía un extraño calor en esa zona. Fue algo que nunca más volvió a sentir. Después supo que esa niña se trataba de la protegida que tanto le había mencionado Inutaisho. Hacía poco tiempo que la había adoptado._

_... - _inhalo profundamente y exhalo lentamente. Ya casi llegaban.

El paisaje del camino a la mansión, su antigua casa lo saco de sus cavilaciones. Se sentía extraño volver después de tanto tiempo.

Algunos árboles parecían haber crecido más, mientras que otros habían sido reemplazados por otros más jóvenes.

La entrada principal estaba abarrotada de autos y personas entraban y salían del lugar, la mayoría vestidas de negro. El auto entro a la cochera y pasaron a la casa a través de una puerta a la que solo tenían acceso ellos y el personal de trabajo.

La primera en recibirle fue su madre. Irasue le dio un beso en la mejilla. Mi hijo ha llegado – ostento la elegante dama. Ella también había venido, a pesar de ser la ex – esposa también tenía que hacer acto de presencia claro.

Hola madre – saludo fríamente. La relación después de la separación entre madre e hijo no era muy buena, bastante reservada se podría decir. Cruzaban palabras en ocasiones, pero solo las necesarias.

Tan gallardo como siempre Seshomaru, definitivamente los años te favorecen cada día más – se colocaba la mano en la mejilla en modo pretencioso.

Lo mismo digo madre – camino despacio junto al lado de la bella mujer que al igual que él no parecía verse afectada por lo que se vivía en aquel lugar. Al fijarse en ellos era como ver dos gotas de agua, el mismo semblante, la misma apariencia. Inconmovible en lo absoluto.

Mi Seshomaru Kun – se aproximo Kaede. La que una vez fue su nana todavía seguía llamándolo de esa manera. Lo rodeo con sus torpes brazos cariñosamente.

Kaede bacha, no me sigas llamando más así – solicito amablemente - Ya no soy un crio.

Ohh vamos muchacho, te conozco desde que estabas en el vientre de tu madre y no vas hacerme cambiar – rezongo la anciana con un dejo de tristeza en la voz.

Vamos a la sala principal – y se colgó de su brazo y caminaron en medio de los demás lentamente. Al verlos acersarse salió la esposa de su padre también a recibirlo.

Bienvenido Seshomaru – Izayoi lo recibía con un abrazo. La segunda esposa de su padre vestía completamente de negro y llevaba un pañuelo en sus manos.

Te estábamos esperando para llevar a cabo la ceremonia – la mujer tenía los ojos rojos sin duda por estar llorando pero su voz era firme. En comparación con su madre, ella era más cálida. No era una mala persona en verdad, y había hecho muy feliz a su padre, pero era difícil para el aceptar los roles de "madrastra" y "medio hermano".

Gracias – dijo por toda respuesta

Asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió al lugar donde permanecía el ataúd de su padre que estaba rodeado por una gran cantidad de flores blancas, su color favorito, y algunas personas que venían a dar su pésame. Por su parte su hermano estaba en una esquina abrazando a su esposa.

Ambos se dirigieron una mirada fría y seria. Seshomaru no pasaba muy bien el hecho de que Inuyasha también compartiera su misma sangre y pues el sentimiento era mutuo.

Ambos hermanos habían convivido muy poco incluso a pesar de que los dos habían estudiado en el mismo instituto. Y no se llevaban nada bien.

Se acerco al féretro donde reposaba su padre. Allí estaba el autor de sus días. Su rostro era tranquilo y apacible. Como el de que había convivido, vivido y convidado todo lo que había querido.

Lo miro pero su cara no denoto emoción alguna. Quien viera a Seshomaru en ese momento pensaría que solo se trataba de un conocido y que en realidad no era su hijo. Sus facciones eran frías y de total indiferencia.

Pero tendrían que conocer realmente a Seshomaru para saber que por dentro su estado era de total confusión, su autocontrol pugnaba contra lo racional e extraño. Las raras emociones de la pena y la tristeza.

En su interior el hijo mayor sentía nuevamente un agujero, una pieza faltante que ya no volvería nunca más. Aun así el chico que demostraba lo que sentía ya no existía mas y solo había un frio hombre.

Bajo la cabeza en señal de respeto como si se despidiera y se dirigió a una sala de la mansión. Lo siguieron Izayoi e Inuyasha apoyado al caminar por su cuñada. Kagome creo que recordaba que se llamaba. La chica también se le veía bastante afectada, después de todo Inutaisho era bien querido por todos.

Necesito saber cómo paso todo – se dirigió a la ahora viuda

Fue durante una reunión de negocios. Estaba en medio de unas transacciones con su rival Miasma y pues hubo discusiones y luego… - la voz se le quebró

Las manos se le crisparon de la rabia – Pero como le permitieron en esas condiciones todavía participar en reuniones de trabajo tan difíciles como las de Miasma! – grito

Izayoi sollozaba y Kagome corrió a reconfortarla –

Callate Idiota – bramo por otra parte Inuyasha. No te permito que le reclames a nadie lo que paso kisama! – y hacía gestos también los puños cerrados molesto.

A mí no me vienes a llamar así bastardo! – conoces muy bien como son las negociaciones con esa maldita compañía. Lo despreciables que son.

A papá era imposible impedirle algo, que dices estúpido!- arremetía el hermano menor – Así que no me vengas con esas cosas

Por favor, no discutan – se exaltaba Izayoi- Su padre no hubiera deseado que en estos precisos momentos se comportaran de esa manera.

Tenía razón, ya después indagaría mas en el asunto. Por ahora las cosas debían seguir su curso

Suspiro hondo y salió a caminar un poco al jardín, mientras Kagome controlaba por su lado a su hermanito que hacía gestos en son de pelea.

Después todo paso muy rápido, llegaron y se fueron más personas. Algunas eran conocidos de la familia, otras representantes de empresas con las que hacían negocios, familiares, amigos de Izayoi, de Inuyasha, de la esposa de su hermano, de todo un poco. Los Taisho eran personajes muy respetados en el mundo social, poco faltó la presencia del Primer Ministro Japonés, claro aunque mando sus condolencias con un representante.

En general todos siempre decían lo mismo!

Cuanto lo siento – la clásica frase. La expresión le parecía la más estúpida que podría haber escuchado. Porque hasta no poder experimentar la misma situación no podría decirse algo así tan sencillamente. Pero así son las personas. Solo dicen las cosas para tratar de cumplir con el caso.

Posteriormente se dirigieron al cementerio. Inutaisho seria sepultado en un jardín especial de la familia. El trayecto fue un poco largo hasta aquel lugar. Y se sucedieron los mismos acontecimientos que en el interior de la mansión. La gente llegando, cuchicheando sobre la vida del fallecido y los interminables pésames.

Más de lo mismo – ya se estaba hastiando. Tales cosas debían solo realizarse con los más allegados. – esa era su opinión. No rodeados de extraños.

Solo una persona del montón llamo su atención. Una que no había visto nunca durante todo el día.

Cuando colocaron el féretro para bajarlo a las profundidades de la tierra. Mientras el sacerdote recitaba las últimas bendiciones se acerco poco a poco una frágil jovencita.

A través de sus gafas oscuras la contemplo todo el tiempo. La chica tenía el rostro demacrado y triste, pero a pesar de ello, era muy hermosa.

Preciosa como una youkai de esas que las leyendas contaban. Tenía el cabello negro, largo hasta la mitad de la espalda. Sus ojos como el ébano eran tristes y distantes.

Vestía un traje corto negro y sobre el mismo un abrigo negro hasta la rodilla de grandes botones blancos.

Portaba en su mano derecha un par de flores. Eran de colores dispares. Una era una cala blanca (las preferidas de su padre) y la otra un enorme girasol.

Las coloco sobre la tapa y se levanto suavemente. Izayoi se aproximo y ambas se abrazaron fuertemente.

Ahora de los ojos de aquella mujer brotaban las lágrimas. Lloraba en silencio.

De pronto levanto el rostro en su dirección y ambos se miraron. Seshomaru sintió como su le hubieran transmitido una insólita corriente eléctrica. Solo fue unos segundos pero sintió sumergirse en la profundidad de esos negros ojos. Y de pronto deseo sorprendentemente leer lo que ellos decían.

Después ambos miraron bajar la caja al interior de la tierra.

Todos ellos observaban pero sólo él, su familia y aquella extraña chica se despedían con la mirada, de Inutaisho.

Adiós Padre…..

**continuara...**

Espero sus comentarios, tomatasos ^/^, no sean muy duros (as) con esa neofita de los fics.

Nos leemos en el siguiente cap que por cierto ya anda rondando mi mente. Uyy y tambien les debo el tercer cap de El destino nos unio, asi que tengo mucha tarea que hacer

se cuidan, sayouuunara


End file.
